Darker Times
by shottersnation
Summary: When Yao's best friend Alfred breaks up with his Russian boyfriend, Yao decides to help him ; but is Ivan really as innocent as he's pretending to be? or did Alfred have a good reason to break up with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Yao's best friend Alfred breaks up with his Russian boyfriend, Yao decides to help him ; but is Ivan really as innocent as he's pretending to be? or did Alfred have a good reason to break up with him? **

**This is not a Uke!Ivan story, it may seem like it in the first chapter but it's not going to stay like that. **

**The first chapter is very short because I want to know if you're interested in reading this, otherwise I'm not going to write any more chapters.**

**Warnings: Spelling mistakes, violence (in future chapters) **

**I don't own Hetalia and I don't make money with this**

**Rating: M **

**Don't like, don't read please no flaming. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**(I didn't have time to re-read this, I'm sorry)**

"Happy birthday Alfred!" Yao hugs his friend tightly and hands him a present.

"Thanks" The blonde American starts opening it right away. "Wooh thanks Yao, I always wanted to have this videogame"

"I'm glad you like it" The slender Chinese man says happily before joining Francis, Arthur and Romano on the couch. Yao decides to watch the others get drunk and has a coke himself. Francis is telling them everything about his new colleague who he really wants to date when Alfred's boyfriend, Ivan comes in. Yao met Ivan a few times before when hanging out at Alfred's place and he thinks Ivan's a really nice guy, just a little too sweet for Alfred maybe. Alfred told Yao that he met Ivan on a trip to St. Petersburg a few months ago and they decided to live together in the United States. Alfred's a lucky bastard being able to travel a lot because he's a journalist. Ivan doesn't speak English very well and his accent is really cute.

The Chinese man doesn't like to admit it to himself but he's a little jealous because Alfred's in a relationship with Ivan. Ever since he first saw the Russian man he felt attracted to him.

The rest of his friends don't seem to like Ivan very much and warned Alfred several times about the problems they will face in their relationship ; like cultural differences.

"Alfred?Do you want something to drink?" Ivan speaks slowly, hesitantly.. afraid to make a mistake in front of Alfred's friends. Yao watches him wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah sure" Alfred doesn't even look at him and just keeps talking to Francis and Yao immediately feels sorry for Ivan.

When the Russian returns and hands Alfred his drink, he doesn't even thank him for it. Yao even forgets to take part in their conversation as he's too busy watching Ivan.

The tall Russian sits next to Alfred, gently stroking his boyfriend's arm and keeps smiling even though Alfred and the rest are being assholes and ignore him all the time.

"Ivan? Do you like living here ; or do you miss your family back in Russia?" Yao asks ; not only because he's curious but also because he hates the fact that no one speaks to him at all.

"I miss my family but America's a very beautiful country and I love Alfred so much that I don't want to go back to Russia" He answers happily.

_Too bad Alfred doesn't love you as much as you love him_ Yao thinks, feeling very sad for him. He doesn't understand why his friend just won't break up with him if he doesn't like Ivan at all. It's not that Alfred's a bad person, no not at all he's one of Yao's best friends and he likes helping people whenever they need it but he's just not serious enough to start a real relationship, but that's just Yao's opinion, he may be totally wrong maybe Alfred really loves Ivan.

"That's very sweet" Is all he can say.

_There are just so different_. Alfred's rich and Ivan used to be very poor, that's what Alfred told him. Alfred's always wearing fashionable and expensive clothes while Ivan's always wearing an old sweater. He could go on and on. Why is he interested in their relationship? Both Alfred and Ivan can take care of themselves, they don't need Yao to do that.

"Yao, are you ok?" Francis asks startling Yao.

"Hm? Oh yes I was just thinking about work"

Alfred who looks tired of Ivan constantly touching him asks his boyfriend to go get some more food in the kitchen.

The tall Russian man nods and goes to the kitchen.

"Alfred what do you think about your relationship with Ivan? You don't seem very happy dear" Francis asks.

"I don't know, he's a nice guy but he can be quite annoying being around me all day. "

"But they say Russian men are good in bed! and he's so handsome" Francis laughs.

Yao can't help it but feel jealous upon hearing Francis say he thinks Ivan's handsome. Well, there's no way in denying it.

"Oh he definitely is, but I don't think this is going to work out.. I mean I don't want to stay with him for the rest of my life"

Yao is about to get up and yell at Alfred. _How can he just use Ivan like that? _The poor guy left his home country hoping for a better life in America with his boyfriend. Alfred should be honest with him.

"Then why don't you tell him?" The Chinese man finally speaks up.

"I will, just not yet. Sending him back to Russia to his awful life would be a little harsh don't you think? If I tell him later he can look back upon this as a nice holiday." They all laugh but Yao doesn't.

"I don't think that's funny guys, we're talking about a person. We're all rich and we shouldn't be laughing about poor people and we definitely shouldn't be using them."

Before Alfred can say anything Ivan enters the room.

"Why is everyone serious?" He asks, smiling like always.

"Just some important matters you don't understand, sweetheart"

Yao's shooting him an angry glare but Alfred ignores him.

...

It's two weeks after Alfred's birthday and Yao's on his way to his best friend's house because he really wants to make it up to him, they didn't get into a real fight but it doesn't feel right either.

He's surprised when Ivan answers the door; a blush immediately spreading on his face.

"Privjet Yao" There's something different about Ivan today.. _he's not smiling_ , he looks rather sad.

"Hello Ivan"

"Come in" The Chinese men follows him inside and almost trips over a few bags.

"What are you doing Ivan?" He asks curiously.

"I'm packing, I have to go"

"Why? Where are you going? and where's Alfred?" Ivan's getting on his knees, putting some more clothes in one of the bags.

"Alfred's not home, I have to be gone when he returns which is in few hours. But is difficult, I don't know how. I don't have plane tickets" He looks really desperate.

"Really? Wait just put that down, we'll think about something don't worry. "

Ivan gets up and Yao leads him to the couch. Feeling a little awkward when taking the taller man's hand.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"I must have done something wrong, I don't know"

**Please review?**

**Future chapters will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own APH and I don't make money with this.**

**This is a really short chapter because I didn't have much time but I didn't want to let you all wait for so long. I like writing this story , it's my favourite one at the moment.**

**Please enjoy reading & review because they are really important ; they keep forcing me to write the next chapter (in a good way, lol) so just tell me what you think. (Please no flaming)**

Telling Ivan he could stay at his house for a while was easy ; but living with him is far from easy. Ivan has been living with him for three days now. How did Alfred even manage to communicate with him about serious matters? The Russian man barely speaks English, he drinks a lot of vodka and he just smiles all the Yao gets all frustrated about these kind of matters but he still likes Ivan a lot.

...

The slender Chinese man yawns, still tired because he just couldn't stop reading his favorite book last night. When he enters the living room, holding a cup of coffee he finds Ivan on the couch. Ivan looks up at him and of course.. he smiles widely.

"Good morning Ivan, did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Yao, da I slept well" Is his short reply. Ivan is fully dressed and looks like he has been up for the past couple of hours.

"You got up early?"

He nods.

"You could have just made yourself some breakfast, Ivan. You don't have to wait for me"

"I don't want to be rude.."

_That's so cute. I want to wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly._

"This is your home too, it's not rude" He slumps down onto the couch next to him.

_Why is he suddenly feeling so hot? Whenever he's staring at Ivan he's getting those strange feelings. My god he looks so handsome ; his platinum blond hair matching the colors of his scarf so beautifully and his body.. Yao stop trying to imagine how he looks all naked._

"Did you speak to Alfred?" Ivan's voice brings him back to reality.

"Hm? eh no not yet, he didn't pick up his phone but Francis told me he went to Italy for a few days, another business trip. You can always use my phone if you want to call your family or something"

Ivan just smiles, Yao's not sure if he understood what he just said.

"Why don't you go out today? You need some new clothes, why don't you go to the mall?"

Ivan tilts his head. "Hm?"

_Great, how to explain this to him?_

"Why don't you buy some new clothes? At the store nearby, you really need them ; besides it's good for you to go outside and talk to people. It's a good way to improve your English"

...

Yao decides to clean the house while Ivan's away and starts with the Russian man's room. The room's very tidy except for a photograph on the nightstand. Yao knows it's very rude to just take a look at it but he's just too curious. It's a picture of Ivan together with a very beautiful woman who seems to be only a couple of years older than Ivan. _His sister?_

They're smiling and holding hands in a friendly way. Ivan probably likes her a lot because it's the only photo he's got. When Yao turns the photo he raises his eyebrow upon seeing a number written on the backside of it.

_**14-9-11-15-12-1-9 22-1-26-15-22**_

What does it mean? It's definitely not a phone number or a date so what else can it be? The sound of the front door makes him quickly putting the photo back where it belongs.

That's strange, Ivan doesn't even call him from downstairs like he always does. Footsteps.. someone's going upstairs.

What if it's not Ivan? Yao is holding his breath ; that person is coming his way and when said person opens the door, followed by another guy and is pointing a gun at Yao's head ; the Chinese man would rather just jump out of the window instead of staying in this bedroom any longer, but he doesn't..

They are both tall and dark haired and also very muscular.

"What do you want from me?" Yao yells at them, trying to sound brave.

They ignore Yao while they're speaking Russian to each other.

_Oh God,this has something to do with Ivan.. why did I ever invite a criminal into my house?_ Is the first thing Yao thinks.

One of them grabs Yao's arms and Yao tries to resist but fails miserably. The guy who's holding the pistol is the first one to speak up.

"Where's little Vanya?" His voice makes Yao tremble.

"I don't know who you're talking about! Just leave my house right now!"

He slaps Yao in the face, hard enough to bruise.

"Let me think.. how to describe him ; a poor blonde haired Russian wearing scarf all the time, and is pretty just like his sister" They both laugh about that.

Yao tries holding back his tears ; so they're really after Ivan. He trusted Ivan, he _liked_ him.

"I don't know who you're talking about, I really don't!"

Why is he still protecting Ivan? They might shoot him if he doesn't tell them where he is.

"We'll find him and if we don't ; we'll come back for you and next time you won't be so lucky" The guy holding the pistol says before smacking him on the back of his head with the weapon.

**Please review and tell me what you liked or any ideas maybe. **


End file.
